Dungeons and Atmosphere
So with the new update coming out, more and more people will start to create rpg based worlds, having adventure mode available. So when it comes to making good, fun dungeons for players to enjoy, how do you do it? How do you make them actually PLAY in your dungeons, instead of running from everything in sight? Read on... Getting Started... So you want to make a dungeon, eh? Well, let's get cracking! Firstly, you want to decide what type of dungeon you want. A cave dungeon? A Volcano dungeon, a forest dungeon? Got that in your head? Good, now it is time to make an entrance! "Wait-why an entrance?" Well, because the entrance is one of the most key elements in your dungeon, the entrance attracts players into ''the dungeon. So how do you propose we do this then? Well, the first step in creating a dungeon entrance is fitting it into the world, so it looks like it belongs. (Or, if it is an invading airship from the planet neon, and you have to protect Dullsville, then you can have it not fit in) This generally goes with any massive worlds you build. So, for example; if you are building a Volcano dungeon, create some type of Shrine in front of a large cracked stone entrance, after you have completed a long winding path through a land of magma. The Shrine would probably be painted with pale pinks and dark reds, and possibly a bit of orange. Be careful when creating Volcano and Cave dungeon entrances, however, sice many make the mistake of making look too man-made. NO SQUARES. So now that you've gotten an entrance, it's time to start on that dungeon...PSYCH! Now it is time to establish the boundaries of your dungeon. (Don't worry, you can expand it later) Map out the separate rooms by painting where you shall place the wall; but don't make the rooms too small. Make them around 10 x 10 block size '''at least'. Though, unless it is some type of boss chamber, avoid such sizes as 50 x 50 (another exception is if you know what you're doing...but then, you wouldn't need this tutorial then.) Got all the rooms plotted out? Still reading just because? Let's Continue. Now, it IS time to start on the dungeon...sort of. We are going to create the outsides of the dungeon. Now remember, if you started at ground level, you probably won't have much space to build, but it shouldn't be too difficult. Unless it's a man-made wall, don't go straight up when building, creating a semi rough pattern will make it look more realistic. If it is man-made, then it could either be straight or bumpy, depending on your circumstances. Build all around, and if you aren't planning to make it a super deliberate low ceiling, make the ceiling at least five blocks above your metaphorical head (7 blocks from ground level aka). Done? Great! Now for everyone's second favorite part: Shading the walls! Dark colours next to the floor and ceiling, lighter shades nearer the middle. Easy! (Well, unless you're normal, cause then it takes like three hours. Now, for the floor. Make the floor match the colour of the wall unless you otherwise shouldn't (fancy hotel, par example). Using either a similar or identical tile for it, make the floor a shade darker...unless that shade would be black. Vary the floor every so often to make it more interesting. Yay! Now you have almost completed everything, as the sun shines down on your in your nice, non-roofed caves...wait- don't tell me your forgot the roof! Make a roof, it should be easy enough. Vary it like the floor. Now, the fun part: Monster hunting! Catch monsters that fit your dungeon, and put them inside flammable fencing so they can't escape. When you're ready to release the world, all you have to do it burn the fence...unless you're inside a tree or wooden dungeon...then don't. Looks perfect, right? Well, maybe. Read the next article to see how you can build a real master dungeon... Building the ultimate dungeon! So you kept reading it, eh? Well, let's get started! So, if you read (and did) my previous section, you should have a dungeon all ready to awesome-ize. That is a word. So let's assume you made a cave dungeon. Now just walking through, you may face a few enemies and fall into a few holes you may have dug into the ground...but that's kind of boring. So how do you make it interesting? Well, assuming you have an entrance area, let's start with that. As you walk into the dungeon, you should be drawn in by the surroundings. No creatures should be in here. None. Nada...unless you REALLY want to. But otherwise, don't even think of it. In the first room, it should also be clear where you have to go. (Unless it's a secret dungeon, which is pretty cool.) So usually stick with a clear path into the dangerous part of the dungeon. I recommend using lighting blocks once they are implemented in 2.0, as it would give off a slightly eerie effect needed to draw players in. It would also help if there was a music maker that went with the game, so that you could set the music that way. Remember to make the entrance slightly taller in height than the rest of the rooms...tbc Atmosphere outside of the dungeons. IMG 0306.png|Harvest Moon + Epic Battles IMG 0304.png|Avast, laddie! IPadPhotos 037.PNG|Rooftop urban battles always please! Temple Gate.jpg|Protect the Shrine! Zoctogonnew.png|Battle over the...big building... IPadPhotos 036 (3).PNG|Food Fight! IPadPhotos 125.PNG|Acid burns both you and your enemies. IPadPhotos 128.PNG|Just plain awesome. IPadPhotos 114.PNG|Who wouldn't battle in a pyramid made of water? Category:Guides